This invention concerns a manually operable cleaning device positionable at an extremity of an elongated manipulating handle, and more particularly relates to a device for scrubbing an immersed vinyl film liner of a swimming pool.
Among the several varieties of swimming pools in general use, a popular type of construction for both in-ground and above-ground pools utilizes a flexible heavy gauge film applied to the interior surfaces of the pool to prevent egress of water. Such films, generally fabricated of plasticized polyvinyl chloride, have excellent retention of flexibility and are durable to sunlight exposure and the chemicals added to swimming pool water.
In the course of extended use, particularly in outdoor exposure, a build up of algea and sedimentary substances tends to accumulate upon the wall and bottom surfaces of swimming pools. Traditional tools for cleaning the immersed surfaces of the pool generally involve brushes adapted to be mounted at the lowermost extremity of a long straight pole. Although suitable on concrete or tile-walled swimming pool surfaces, the brushes tend to produce streaked results on vinyl liners and may even damage the liner. It has also been found that the brushes cannot accommodate to the corners and various contours of the pool surfaces.
Cleaning devices utilizing synthetic sponge materials have been tried in cleaning swimming pool surfaces. Although they conform well to surface irregularities and contour variations, most sponge materials compact or "bottom out" when excessive force is applied to them. This is particularly true when the bottom surface of the pool is being scrubbed, where considerable force is needed to maintain the tool in firm contact with the bottom surface.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning vinyl liners disposed upon the interior surfaces of swimming pools.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which utilizes synthetic sponge members.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which may be attached to the lower extremity of a long manipulative pole.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.